Dream
by Tyro Novelist
Summary: It was a normal day like none other. It was a normal day for everyone. Everyone except Natsu. (Rated T to be safe)
It was a normal day like none other. It was a normal day for everyone. Everyone except Natsu. He was fast asleep as he dreamt of something horrid. Not gory horrid or bad smell horrid. It was HORRID HORRID.

His dream went something like this.

 _In his dream, it was his birthday since it was coming up. He had invited all his friends especially his new friends he held dearly since going into college. He invited Lucy, Gray, Erza, and many of his close friends in Fairy Tail University._

 _His bestfriend Erza had invited Lisanna, his ex-crush. He did not invite her cause he was still trying to move on and it would be awkward if she were to be there. But his gago friend had found a loop hole in his LisanBan. They were all entitled to at least one plus one and since she was performing for him, she decided to "break the rules" and invite Lisanna as her assistant in her magic act._

 _And though it bothered him, he laughed it out as a joke, middle fingering the red head. But both of them just laughed it off. But Lisanna thought it was for her and her mood fell and so did everyone else in the restaurant._

 _As they ate, Natsu could feel the mood going down. He was watching the red head leisurely when suddenly, everyone disappeared in the resto._

 _He and Erza were the only ones left. He waited for a while before deciding to go out and search for his friends. He discovered that everyone had gone off to the swimming pool without telling him at least._

 _He went to the nearest pool, a kiddie pool, where Makarov, Mavis, Asuka and a few more kids were at. He jumped in and swam towards the current guild master. Natsu asked him where his friends were. "In the wave pool, I think." Makarov replied. "Thanks gramps." He replied, swimming away to the edge of the pool, looking down._

 _Down below was a very deep pool. You can barely see the bottom of it and there was no other way to get to the wave pool but through there. He dived into it before reaching the edges again. He slowly dragged himself on the sides and finally reaching the path way yet again._

 _He went out the pool. On his way to the wave pool, he could hear the laughter and shrieks of his friends. He briskly walked towards the source, excited to spend time with his friends. He saw some of his other friends going back to the resto he guessed and they wished him happy birthday and shit._

 _When he got there, he saw them having fun. They were in floaties as wave after wave came. He hurried grabbed his own floaty to try out the pool. There was a line because the pool could not accommodate them all in one time so he waited. He was not one to wait but he did. When it was his turn, Gray tapped his shoulder saying, "Hey bro, can I go first? I've been dying to try it since all day."_

 _Natsu shrugged and let him cause why not? So Gray went on ahead. When it was finally his turn, he sat himself down in the water. He was giddy to be able to finally try it. He felt the movement of the water and he was excited to be swept away by the tide. However, nothing happened. He was confused. Why was it taking so long?_

 _When he looked back, he saw a truck driving its way toward him to bump into him. The pool was being put back. They were already cleaning up. Natsu called out to one of the staff, sweeping. "Hey, are you cleaning up already?"_

 _The old woman looked back at him with an annoyed face, "Yeah why?"_

 _"I haven't tried it yet!" He retorted._

 _"Well boohoo. What do you want me to do then?"_

 _"Can you at least make one last exception?" he pleaded. "Why would I?"_

 _"Cause it's my birthday. Please…" he looked at the uncaring woman sadly._

 _"Okay then." She agreed._

 _So he prepared to feel the time of his life. But then again, nothing happened. He looked back the truck just went on ahead and pushed his floater in the warehouse._

 _He huffed and got out of the floater. He glared at the woman thinking, "Fuck you, it's my fucking birthday, have some soul woman!" he stomped off back to the restaurant to seek his friends._

 _But to his surprise, when he entered the place, everything was fixed and put back into place. The chairs were on the tables, upside down. The table cloths were packed away somewhere but they were clearly not there anymore like he remembered._

 _He entered the center stage only seeing Lucy, Erza, and Gray. "W-where are the others?" he stuttered feeling slightly sad when he saw the others gone but he wasn't sure yet so he still held a bit of hope that they haven't gone._

 _Lucy looked warily at the other two before looking at Natsu. She walked toward him and held his hands. "Sorry Natsu. They've left." She spoke gently._

 _"W-what?" he whispered unbelieving._

 _Other people may not know it but he's really lonely. Behind his happy, energetic façade, he really is a lonely, lost boy who just wants to spend time with his nakama. So seeing that everyone has left his party really broke his heart. He looked at Erza, then Gray, then finally at Lucy. He looked into her doe eyes and knew that she was telling the truth._

 _He hugged her tightly, burying his head in between the junction of her neck. He breathed deeply. He was sad but not enough to make him cry. But it hurt._

 _It hurt that they just left. They left without a word._

Then he woke up. He woke up, sweating so much. It were these rare moments where he would stay at his house because… just because. He didn't feel like going to Lucy's that night but he regretted it because right now, all he wanted was to feel her comforting hug like in the dream.

His heart burned. He didn't know why. It was unfamiliar especially since his magic was fire and to feel an unknown tingle in his chest. Well… it didn't sit well with him.

He didn't know what to do. He just forgot about it and went on with his life. He didn't want to show his friends what he was really feeling especially this kind so he put on another mask and went to the guild.

All smiles and grins. Teasing and fighting and laughing.

But inside he was the complete opposite.

But who could save him?

He was broken.

He was scared that he knew what the answer was to his question.

No one.

Hi! It's been a while haha after so long I've finally done the PLOT of Burn lol U thought I've done the story? Nope! Hahahaha I'm still feeling a bit uninspired to write the continuation but the reason why I did was because people reviewed again in the story! Haha

Thank you to those people. I mean thank you to all those who reviewed but it has been awhile since I heard reviews in a while. Like, one review came by once in a while but that week I felt inspired to actually plan the plot cause of those multi-reviews :D Thank you.

College recently have been hell for me and it was because of that that I also got a little more push to write this hella short one shot J And hey! It's my birthday~ hahaha anyway I've been over sharing XD

Hopefully, I see you in Burn the next time I update hahaha 3

Bye, chicas!

-Summer :P


End file.
